One Last Cry
by KekasihGelap Kris
Summary: Mencintai milik orang lain itu sangat menyakitkan. Jika bersama Kris membuat Luhan sakit maka jika berpisah dengan Kris akan membuat Luhan mati. KrisHan... Read and Riview juseyo


**One Last Cry**

**Cast : Luhan **

** Kris**

**Genre : Romance, angsat.**

**Disclaimer : Cast belong to God, their parents and their self. **

**Warning : sho-ai, BL, miss typo.**

Dalam cinta ada dua hal yang saling berkaitan, rasa sayang dan obsesi. Cinta tak akan kuat jika salah satu dari dua hal tersebut tak ada.

Sayang adalah rasa ingin melindungi sedangkan obsesi adalah hasrat untuk memiliki. Semua orang harus menyayangi apa yang mereka miliki, dan setiap orang pasti ingin memiliki apa yang mereka sayangi.

Luhan melihat lagi layar ponselnyanya,tapi tak ada satu panggilan pun, bahkan pesan pun tak ada.

"Huft.." untuk kesekian kalinya dia menghembuskan nafas dengan perasaan sesak. Padahal ini malam minggu, tapi Kris benar - benar mengabaikannnya. Bukan untuk pertama kalinya Kris seperti ini, sudah kesekian kalinya setiap malam minggu Luhan selalu kesepian, punya pacar tapi sama saja tidak punya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kris seperti itu, Luhan tahu di mana saat ini Kris berada dan kenapa laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Sekali lagi air mata Luhan mengalir menahan sakit di dadanya, jika bisa memilih Luhan tak mau menjalani hidup seperti ini. Luhan berjalan ke luar beranda kamarnya, memandang langit malam yang cerah, andai hatinya secerah langit itu.

"Mungkin memandangi bintang-bintang bisa membuat ku tenang" pikir Luhan

Tapi salah, semakin lama air matanya malah semakin deras mengalir, Luhan tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit di dadanya. Luhan memegangi dadanya berharap mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya, tapi percuma. Saat ini hanya Kris yang mampu menyembuhkan luka itu.

.

.

.

Benar - benar malam yang panjang, Luhan tertidur setelah menangis semalaman dan pagi harinya bangun dengan mata sembab.

Hari minggu... seharusnya Luhan senang karena hari ini dia bisa bertemu Kris, orang yang sangat dia rindukan, orang yang dia tangisi semalaman, tapi kenapa masih tersisa rasa sakit di hatinya yang membuat dia tidak bisa tersenyum dengan tulus.

Luhan duduk di hadapan Kris yang tersenyum sambil memandangi wajahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu semalaman" ucap Kris.

Luhan tesenyum getir, entah kenapa kalimat yang biasanya membuatnya senang terdengar seperti sebuah pisau yang menyayat hatinya.

"Benarkah?..." satu kata dari mulut Luhan yang menyiratkan seribu keraguan.

"Tentu saja, apa kau tidak merindukan ku" jawaban atau pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kris sedikit kecewa, biasanya Luhan akan mengatakan 'Aku juga merindukan mu' sambil tersenyum, hal yang sangat di sukai Kris. Tapi hari ini tak ada senyuman Luhan, tak ada senyum untuk Kris.

Luhan menahan air matanya, melihat tanda di leher Kris. Luhan sangat tahu tanda apa itu. Marah, sedih, kecewa, dan beribu perasaan sakit lainnya menusuk- nusuk hatinya hingga hancur. Tak ada lagi yang di inginkan Luhan saat ini selain menangis.

"Kenapa hari ini kau berbeda dari biasanya" tanya Kris, melepaskan rasa penasarannya akan sikap aneh Luhan hari ini. Luhan tak menjawab, hanya memandangi Kris dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa? kalau ada masalah bicara jangan diam seperti itu" desak Kris melihat Luhan yang diam saja.

Tapi Luhan tetap bergeming, tak ada lagi yang bisa dia katakan. Ingin marah tapi harus marah pada siapa. Kesal pada diri sendiri yang telah terjebak dengan situasi menyakitkan tanpa pernah berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Kau kenapa, mana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak bicara" Kris risih dengan tatapan Luhan yang seperti mengintimidasinya.

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat kemudian menghela nafas seperti bersiap siap mengatakan sesuatu, Kris menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan atas sikapnya yang tidak seperti biasa.

"Hhh... itu apa?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan mengarah ke leher Kris.

Kontan Kris memegang lehernya menutupi tanda yang sudah keunguan itu, tentu saja sudah tidak beguna lagi, karena Luhan sudah sangat jelas melihatnya. Raut muka Kris pucat pasi.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Lu" perasaan Kris kacau, dia tahu Luhan pasti sangat marah padanya, Kris takut Luhan meninggalkannya gara - gara masalah ini.

"Aku tidak mau, tapi Taeyon..."

"Cukup... " Luhan memotong penjelasan Kris

" Dengarkan dulu Lu ... ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan,,,,"

" Berhenti..." Luhan menutup kedua telinganya, dia tak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun dari mulut Kris, Luhan takut justru kebohongan yang keluar dari mulut Kris yang malah menambah sakit hatinya. Luhan berlari meninggalkan Kris. Jika sudah ada bukti yang jelas di depan mata, apa gunanya sebuah penjelasan.

"Luhan... " panggil Kris berharap Luhan akan kembali kehadapannya, tapi nihil Luhan malah semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

"ARGHH.." Kris mengerang frustasi.

***One Last Cry***

Sore hari yang kelabu, hujan gerimis membasahi sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Luhan. Luhan terus berjalan dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang terus mengalir membuat matanya semakin bengkak. Tidak cukupkah dia menangis semalaman karena tak bertemu Kris, sekarang setelah bertemun pun dia tetap harus menangis.

Mencintai Kris membuatnya sangat menderita, yaa, mencintai laki - laki yang sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain tentu saja sangat menyiksa, Luhan harus menahan rasa cemburu setiap waktu, ingin marah tapi merasa tak punya hak. Tapi perasaan sayangnya pada Kris yang sangat besar membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain, selain bertahan dan menahan sakit. Hatinya sudah buta.

Luhan hanya berpegangan pada janji - janji Kris yang selalu menguatkannya dan percaya kalau pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang akan mendampingi hidup Kris sampai akhir. Entah atas dasar apa Luhan punya keyakinan seperti itu, yang jelas perasaan cinta dan sayangnya pada Kris tulus dari lubuk hatinya.

Tak peduli betapa sakit dan menusuknya pandangan orang terhadapnya, menjadi yang kedua itu selalu berada di posisi yang salah, tak ada pembelaan yang bisa membuatnya benar di mata orang-orang di sekelilingnya. _But whatever..._ yang penting Luhan merasa bahagia bila bersama Kris. Jika bersama Kris membuatnya sakit maka jika berpisah dengan Kris akan membuatnya mati.

Ponselnya bergetar, satu panggilan dari Kris. Luhan menolak panggilan itu, saat ini dia tak ingin bicara dulu dengan pria itu, hatinya butuh ketenangan. Tapi Luhan tak pernah bisa marah pada Kris, sebesar dan sefatal apapun kesalahan Kris hati Luhan akan luluh hanya dengan satu kata maaf. Munegkin hal itu yang membuatnya semakin sakit.

Bodoh... mungkin sebutan itu belum cukup untuk Luhan, tapi apa peduli Luhan selama dia bisa bersama Kris. Mencintai Kris membuatnya bahagia dan menderita dalam waktu yang sama.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya..

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju tempat kerjanya, 'malas' satu kata yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya pagi ini, kejadian kemarin masih memenuhi pikirannya. Melihat tanda merah di leher Kris membuat imajinasinya membayangkan apa yang terjadi di malam itu antara Kris dan Taeyon, memikirkannya saja membuat Luhan ingin berteriak dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Semalaman Kris menelponnya tapi tak ada satupun yang dia jawab, mungkin kali ini rasa sakit hati Luhan hampir mencapai puncaknya, kecewa atas sikap Kris.

Kris selalu bilang sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Taeyon, hatinya sudah mati untuk Taeyon tapi kenapa bisa melakukan hal seperti itu jika tak memakai perasaan.

"Mungkin jika aku mati, kau akan puas" gumam Luhan putus asa.

"Andai saja aku bisa menghapus semua kenangan bersamamu, dan pergi jauh meninggalkan semua ini dan menjadikan air mataku kemarin sebagai air mata terakhirku untukmu... tapi aku tak bisa..." Luhan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan sambil melamun, pikirannya melayang kemana - mana tak tentu arah, dia tak sadar kalau sekarang dia sedang menyebrang di jalan raya, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah kanan, bunyi klakson menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan panjangnya, Luhan hanya mampu membelalakan matanya melihat mobil itu semakin mendekat dan siap menghantam tubuh kecilnya. Luhan ingin berlari menyelamatkan diri tapi sesuatu menahan kakinya, bukannya menghindar Luhan malah memejamkan matanya, pasrah.. atau sengaja.

"Mungkin tuhan tau keinginanku, mungkin inilah yang terbaik untukku dan Kris. Mungkin ini saat untuk mengakhiri semuanya... aku..,. hanya ingin melupakan Kris"

Ckiiiiittt,,,,,, Brugghh

AAAARRGGHH..

Bunyi benturan yang sangat keras, orang - orang yang berada di sekitar tempat kejadian berteriak histeris, menyaksikan pemandangan yang tragis itu.

Semuanya gelap, itu yang di rasakan Luhan, kosong.. Dia tak berharap masuk surga tapi satu penderitaannya sudah berakhir.. "Selamat tinggal Kris... Maaf" kalimat terakhir di benak Luhan.

**Fin.**

**Aigoo, ff nista apa ini... Apapun lah,, pokoknya reniew please...**

**Gamsahamnida...^^**


End file.
